


The Silent Man Returns

by HotSauce418



Series: The Silent Man [2]
Category: Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom, King Arthur (2004), Valhalla Rising
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Hannibal Extended Universe, One Eye is back!, Oral Sex, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 17:19:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18370574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HotSauce418/pseuds/HotSauce418
Summary: "Galahad, after taking all manner of shit from both Tristan and One Eye, turns the tables like an eager sex monkey."





	The Silent Man Returns

is amazing nsfw art!!!

 

[Carrioncrowned on Tumblr](http://hotsauce418.tumblr.com/post/154096315452/valhallahad-for-hotsauce418-whos-a-menace-and-an)

 

  
  


Bors came to Galahad’s table and sat down, pushing some ale in the smaller man’s direction and drinking from his own. “How do you fair, Galahad?”

The young knight shook his head and huffed a laugh. The other knights had surprised Galahad with their acceptance of his relationship with Tristan. It wasn’t discussed other than the occasional ribbing, but if Tristan was away they were sure to check up on Galahad, if only to infuriate him. Tristan was off with the other knights, a small mission that shouldn’t take more than a few days. That’s what he had assured Galahad when he kissed him goodbye. It had occurred to him that Tristan may have asked for their attention to the young knight.

“I have amazed myself by staying alive in Tristan’s absence.” He stuffed his mouth with a slice of bread to stop the conversation.

Bors laughed loud and exaggerated, much like the knight himself. “Well Tristan will certainly be glad when he returns, I’d say. I’m more curious to see how Tristan behaves to _his_ return.”

Galahad shot him a quizzical look as he drank his ale and struggled with his mouthful of bread.

“Oh, so you don’t know? He’s back, your admirer.” Bors was all smiles as he slapped Galahad on the back.

Galahad swallowed hard and coughed. “Who?”

“The One Eyed man.”

“What? One Eye?” Galahad felt the blood drain from his face. He became overly interested in his bread, not meeting Bors’ gaze. “How did he even find us? It’s been months since he left.” Galahad thought back to the last time they had seen each other, and could feel the color returning to his face. The man sleeping beside him with Tristan on the other side, arm around him possessively. That morning he had simply disappeared. With that reminder, so did Galahad’s appetite.

“He must have tracked us, either that or he is a demon and new where to appear. Arthur was glad to see him.”

Galahad tried his best to school his expression, but it was something he had never mastered. He had never wished Tristan to be there with him more than he did right at that moment. The young knight stood and pushed his plate away.

“I’m going for a ride.”

Bors looked at his face with a strange expression. “Do you need company.”

“I’m not a child!” Galahad sighed at Bors’ chastised expression. “I’m- I’ll be fine.”

***

Galahad rode through the forest trying to clear his head. It was true that he hadn’t anticipated seeing the man again. Discovering how Tristan had felt about him, what they ended up being to one another, that hadn’t left Galahad a lot of time to reflect on what had happened. He had successfully avoided thinking about that night, and Tristan hadn’t broached the subject either.

The young knight wondered if he and Tristan should have discussed what happened? It was a conversation that was still able to be had, especially now. The air was too cool to ride as fast as he was, the skin on his face was burning and numb. He slowed, dismounting to let his horse rest. He leaned against a tree, watching his horse pick through the frozen grass.

Galahad’s mind wandered, he thought of soft touches, fingers trailing up his thighs, and strange smiles. The idea warmed him, more than it had any right. He had a good life with Tristan, and he was more than satisfied. Galahad’s body was already responding to the memory of the silent man’s mouth, his face buried in the cleft of his ass.

The knight willed the thoughts away. He mounted his steed, trying to ignore the discomfort of his fading erection and galloped back to camp. Galahad was competent in avoiding things he didn’t want to think about, and he would be able to do the same now.

***

It was dark by the time he returned, he tied his horse with the others. He removed the horse’s saddle and covered the steed’s back with a thin blanket for the rest of the night. When he retired to his tent that evening, he still hadn’t come across One Eye. Perhaps Bors had only been teasing. Galahad could always hope. He closed the flap as best he could and piled on the blankets. The bedding was colder without Tristan there, but the blankets smelled like him. It brought some comfort to him, as he buried his nose into them with a smile. Sleep found him that way.

***

Galahad felt the tickle of stubble against his cheek, soft lips kissing along his temple. The knight smiled as he stretched and turned to greet Tristan with a kiss of his own. Tristan pushed him back to his stomach, leaning over him with another kiss to the back of his neck. Galahad shivered and closed his eyes tight in anticipation.

Strong hands kneaded down his back, fingers tickling along the skin under his shirt. Galahad stifled a laugh. He felt Tristan grinding his arousal against him, sliding his clothed length against the younger knights equally clothed rump.

Galahad couldn’t wait anymore, he had missed Tristan desperately. He moved against him, slipping his hands down to lower the breeches he slept in for warmth. He turned to smile over his shoulder and froze. It wasn’t Tristan that was writhing against him, it was One Eye.

He pushed at the solid man, who seemed amused with that strange smile. Galahad flipped to his back as he scooted away. Another error on the young knight, as his breeches tented in an obvious way. He tried to cover himself with a blanket, but One Eye only pulled that away.

“What are you _doing_? You can’t just come back like-“ Galahad stopped himself, thoughts muddled with his throbbing clothed erection front and center. “You disappeared?”

The younger knight was mortified, on top of the entire situation he was sounding like a jealous lover. He should be more indignant. He cared for Tristan, and Galahad reassured himself that he had only responded with the thought it was his lover, not One Eye. He told himself that again, when One Eye leaned forward and gripped his aching length. It felt abrasive against the cloth, but he closed his eyes and let his head fall back at the feeling. When that large hand began to move, slow and rough, he moaned. Galahad didn’t want him to stop, he wanted to ignore the guilt, but he couldn’t.

“W-wait.” He grabbed One Eye by the wrist. The man furrowed his brow, but didn’t release him. Galahad let out a slow shakey breath. “I _can’t_.”

The young knight swallowed hard when One Eye did let him go. His fingers trailed a little longer than they should, his smile turning a bit sad. Galahad didn’t want to see it, he lay back and closed his eyes. He heard the rustle of the blankets, listening to him leave. Instead the knight felt the heat of that solid body as it hovered over him. Galahad didn’t want to see, didn’t want to think anymore. One Eye lowered himself down, pressing kisses to his cheeks and the corners of his lips. The knight opened his mouth to the tongue that traced the seam of his lips. His breath hitched into One Eye’s mouth when he felt his hand slip its way into his pants, around his cock with hard strokes. Galahad was leaking so much that he was soon slick from his own pre come and slipped through the strong tunnel of the silent man’s hand. That’s how he found his release, spilling over the other mans hand and gasping for air around a probing tongue.

Once his mind cleared, his heart beating so hard that he felt it in the tips of his fingers, he reacted. He pushed against him, and One Eye rolled off of him. Galahad scrambled backwards from him. He watched as the other man simply gave him a coy smile and began to lick the knights release from his hand, taking exaggerated pulls from each digit of his hand.

“Oh hell,” Galahad buried his head in his hands. Tristan, what would he say to him? When he looked up he said, “I think you may _indeed_ be a demon.”

***

The trick was being aware at all times, Galahad found. He felt guilty, and he wanted Tristan home. Galahad kept to himself and avoided the meals the next day. He rode his horse again and busied himself with useless tasks until bed time. He couldn’t sleep the next night, and when he heard someone outside his tent he went still.

Lancelot cleared his throat. “Galahad? Are you awake?”

Galahad leapt to his feet and met his brother knight outside. The knight carried some bread and meat from the last meal. “I brought you some food.” Lancelot laughed to himself. “Actually Arthur wanted me to check on you, _so_ I come bearing food.”

Galahad accepted the food. “Thank you for your honesty. Why is Arthur worried about me?”

“Tristan probably asked him to keep an eye on you.” He held his hand up in apology at the look Galahad gave him. “I mean no offense. We would do the same for any our brother knights. Just as Dagonet watches Tristan for you.”

Galahad nodded, understanding the sentiment. He sighed, “Thank you for the food. I’m fine, tell Arthur for me, please?”

Lancelot smiled, “I shall.”

As Lancelot took his leave, Galahad saw One Eye in the distance. In the dark he could still make him out. The younger knight went back to his tent and lay awake.

***

Galahad woke up to a soft kiss to his lips. He jerked away and pushed the body the leaned over him. Tristan fell back with a surprised expression.

“Oh, Tristan, I’m so sorry.” Galahad sat up and held his hands to pull the knight back to him.

Tristan followed him with a smile. "I didn't mean to frighten you."

Galahad had missed his soft, deep voice. Tristan lay beside him, and Galahad put his arm around him. "You didnt." Suddenly the younger knight felt guilty, especially the way Tristan's brown eyes were tracking his face. "Did you just get back?"

Tristan was quiet for a moment. Galahad was sure he could see everything thay happened while he was gone, just from the younger knights face. "I did, I came straight here."

He kissed Tristan, moving his long hair behind his ears. They feel asleep wrapped around each other.

***

Galahad tried his best to avoid going to have a meal with the other knights. He and Tristan had slept through breakfast. Tristan was tired from the journey, Galahad tired from his vigilance of One Eye. The young knight floundered, running out of excuses as they headed to eat.

The knights were already eating, laughing and excited to see Tristan and Dagonet back. Galahad avoided the commotion and took a quick seat.

After a few minutes of fidgeting later, Galahad turned to see what was keeping the other knight. He was talking to Arthur, and beside him stood One Eye.

Galahad could feel his face flush seeing them standing so close together, memories swirling from past and recent events. It didn't help the smile One Eye gave him. It also didn't help that Tristan turned to see where the silent man was looking. Tristan narrowed his eyes at One Eye as he glanced from him to Galahad.

That was enough for the younger knight to get up from the table and leave. He didn't slow even as he heard Tristan call after him.

***

Galahad stayed away most of the day, volunteering for simple errands for Arthur. He was thankful the man asked no questions and simply gave him the task of delivering a message to a village less than a days ride over. The younger knight slipped away before he could assign someone to ride with him. He was so grateful for the escape.

On the ride back he thought about Tristan. The guilt was overwhelming, the knight was good to him. Galahads betrayal moved within him like a poison, and he knew he should confront it head on. He could only hope that Tristan forgave him.

When he finally arrived back at camp it was dark out. He hitched his steed and made his way to his tent only to find it empty.

"Tristan went into the woods with One Eye."

Galahad turned around to address Lancelot. "I assumed that was who you were looking for."

Galahad could feel his face go pale, and started to walk away when Lancelot stopped him with a hand to his forearm.

"Tristan cares for you, more than I've ever seen him care for anyone." Galahad jerked back from the touch. Lancelot only shook his head and pointed in the direction the men had went, but handed him his lantern. "Take care, Galahad."

***

Galahad heard noises as he approached, and held the lantern out with some trepidation to what scene he would come across. He heard the noise again, soft and muffled. It was Tristan. Galahad felt his chest seize, worried that his betrayal had resulted in Tristan being hurt. Galahad knew if this was the case he would never forgive himself.

What he came upon, stopped him in his tracks. Tristan, blood trailing from his bottom lip and dirty from a obvious scuffle, sitting on the forest floor. One Eye between his legs, bent over and head bobbing with obscene slick sounds and he sucked Tristan down. The knight was watching as he approached, mouth open and breathing heavy. He motioned for Galahad to come closer, as his eyes rolled back slightly. Galahad sat the lantern down and stepped forward.

Galahad touched One Eye softly on his shoulder, only momentarily breaking eye contact with Tristan. The knight was beautiful. Even in the cool air he was sweating, cheeks reddened under his tattoos. The knight looked to be in absolute bliss, giving a soft smile to Galahad. One Eye pulled back at the touch, letting the cock fall from his lips with a grin. He wiped his chin with one hand and those soft fingers grasped Galahads armor with the other as he pulled him down. Tristan widened his legs as they both sat before him.

The young knight was overwhelmed, he could only watch wide eyed as Tristan’s cock twitched in the cool air. One Eye broke the spell when he pulled Galahad into a kiss with an arm against his back. Galahad opened his mouth to a probing tongue, gently coaxing it to his own. One Eye tasted like Tristan, musky and masculine. Galahad moaned around the intrusion and his cock filled untouched. The taste, the warm soft tongue, he was dizzy with pleasure. When One Eye pulled back from him, smiling as he pressed another closed mouth kiss young knight.

That moment was all Galahad needed to come back to himself. “Tristan?”

The knight was stroking his hard cock, watching him fondly, “It’s okay, pup.”

Galahad shook his head, still overwhelmed. There was too much happening, he could only stare until he felt the hand caress the back of his neck, fingers in his hair soothing and gentle as they trailed. Galahad looked back to One Eye and began to tremble. The silent man gave his soft smile and guided the young knight forward to join him. As Tristan held his weeping cock One Eye lapped against it, guiding Galahad forward to do the same. His tongue rubbed with the other man’s as it swept Tristan’s length. One Eye moved closer to Galahad as he took Tristan fully into his mouth. The silent man nuzzled at his neck, sucking a bruise into the skin that made the young knight moan around Tristan's cock.

One Eye traced his throat with soft fingers worrying the fresh bruise, wiping away the saliva that leaked from the corners of the young knights mouth as he let Tristan thrust into the wet heat, swirling his tongue the way Galahad knew the knight enjoyed.

Tristan was close as Galahad looked into those brown eyes, so he released him from his lips, saliva chasing the turgid flesh.

"I want-" Galahad could hardly manage the words as One Eye began removing the metal from his chest. When the silent man slipped his hand under the tunic and snaked around Galahads weeping cock he nearly cried out with relief.

"Wait, I want-" The words were lost to him again as One Eye picked up a faster rhythm.

"Speak up, boy." Tristan sighed out.

Galahad grabbed Tristan with an arm around each parted thigh, pulling him flat on his back dragging along the cold forest floor. "I want to take you, just like this, with _him_ watching." The young knight felt bold in his lust, moving back to look at One Eye with a grin of his own, "And I want _you_ to prepare him for me."

One Eye wasted no time, he pushed Tristan's legs up, nearly folding him forward and buried his face between the knights cheeks. The sounds, the immediate obscene slick sounds as he toyed with the tight muscle had Tristan's mouth falling open in fast panting breaths. Galahad stood to watch it all, while the knight’s body tensed and and his cock bounced, pre come smearing on his own shirt.

“He’s quite adept at that, isn’t he?”

Tristan met his gaze, but didn’t speak. Galahad kneeled down beside knight, kissing his sweaty forehead and pushing back his bangs.

“You don’t have to answer, we both know he is.” Galahad stood. One Eye had stopped to watch them both, releasing one leg. He slipped two fingers in his mouth, pulling them slick. “No more than two, please.”

Tristan smirked at the young knight. “So you want me to feel you for days, is that it, pup?”

The knight hissed as One Eye pushed in both fingers, setting a slow in and out rhythm and set a smile to Galahad. Dropping down beside the silent man, Galahad took his jaw to face him. He sucked One Eye’s bottom lip into his mouth with a soft bite before releasing it.

“I think you’ve done enough,” Galahad kissed One Eye again, sliding his tongue in teasingly before pulling it back out. “Let me have Tristan, and you can have me.”

One Eye seemed satisfied with this arrangement, giving a quick nod and another gentle kiss before laying beside Tristan with his head propped into his hand.

Galahad pushed Tristan’s legs back to his chest once again, and spit into his hand. He pumped his cock a few times and began to feed it into the tight muscle. He pulled out when he felt no give, spitting in his hand a few more times until he was dripping, and fed is aching cock back into Tristan’s tight hole. The muscle tensed, yet he was able to push past the tight ring. He leaned over the knight letting the man's legs brace him. He had never taken Tristan this way, and it was the most equisite thing he had ever felt. The man was hot, and tight. Tirstan felt different than any maiden he had ever bedded, and Galahand stilled when he was fully inside and flush against his skin.

He dropped his head to lick the blood from Tristans lips, easing himself out slowly. “Would you care to tell me how you got these injuries?” As Tristan tried to answer Galahad slipped his tongue inside, luring him into a sloppy kiss before pulling back.

“We came to-“ Tristan winced as Galahad snapped his hips. “-an understanding.”

“So it appears.” Galahad teased the words with warm breath across Tristan’s face. “And to think of the guilt I felt when I let him touch me while you were gone.” The young knight pulled back and snapped his hips again.

“You let him touch you?” Tristan face went serious.

“I did.” Galahad groaned out, slowing pulling and pushing back in. “And you are going to watch him take me, when I finish with you.”

The knight groaned when Galahad hit his prostate, and that’s where he continued to aim as he thrust in and out. He leaned forward to kiss Tristan, before turning to watch One Eye again. The silent man was giving the pair an amused grin, but had his cock in hand, stroking.

“Do you think I will always give you what you want?” Tristan let out a groan and his cock bobbed and twitched before spurting untouched between them. Galahad came soon after as the knight clenching around him. His hips stuttered, and the young knight was gentle in setting Tristan’s leg’s aside so he could lay across him with a kiss.

“Yes.” Galahad pressed a kiss to the break in his lip and a bruise that was beginning to show. “Because you are mine, as I am yours.”

He distracted the knight with another soft kiss as he pulled his limp cock from him. He lay boneless and heavy against Tristan, panting. The intensity of his orgasm had drained Galahad. Hands snaked under his arms and pulled him to his feet. Before he could catch his balance, One Eye put an arm under his knees and behind his back and was scooping Galahad up as though he were weightless.

One Eye didn’t take him far. The silent man lay Galahad down softly on the ground beside Tristan. The young knight could feel Tristan watching as One Eye hovered over him, spreading his legs. Galahad felt boneless from his release and allowed himself to be physically manipulated with those strong hands. One Eye lowered himself between Galahad’s legs and he let out a soft moan as the man went right to work, suckling and licking his own tight hole. Tristan rolled toward him, slipping his tongue into young knights open mouth. Tristan kissed him through One Eye’s ministrations. He sighed around the Tristan’s tongue, as another tongue slipped inside him. Tristan and Galahad parted to watch the silent man work him open.

“How does it feel, pup?” the knight pulled his attention back, but not before he saw his now flaccid length twitch, drying release in the curls of hair at the base of his cock.

Galahad couldn’t answer, he could only groan again as the fingers slipped inside him. They pushed in and out, One Eye spread the thick digits to stretch him further. He was careful with the young knight, spitting around the tight muscle to further lubricate him.

One Eye crawled up his body and pushed his legs to his chest. The silent man licked his lips, pumping himself a few times before feeding his cock into Galahad’s tight hold. The stretch and burn made Galahad grit his teeth as he focused on relaxing. One Eye had a hand to the back of each thigh starting to withdraw and push back in. Before long, he was thrusting at a steady pace.

Fingers grazed his cheek, and Galahad turned to see Tristan watching him, soothing him into relaxing. “You are the most lovely when you are like this. Wanting and aching, I will never forget the way you look when you are being bred.”

A sudden thrust after the words had Galahad gasping as his prostate was brushed. The young knight looked to One Eye, who was smiling, pressing kisses to the backs of his knees as he began to thrust faster, pounding into the tight passage seeking his own release.

One Eye pulled out suddenly, and helped Galahad to turn to his belly. The silent man pulled his hips till Galahad was on his knees, and pushed gently at the back of his head until it lay facing Tristan on the forest floor. Tristan moved closed and pressed kisses to his face as One Eye entered him again, gripping his hips so hard he knew there would be bruises. The silent man was relentless, hitting his sweet spot over and over, until he was hard again.

“I can’t- I can’t go again.” He panted out more to Tristan than the man that was taking him.

Tristan kissed his cheek, “You can, just let go.”

The thrusting continued, the sound of skin slapping skin echoed around them. One Eye would occasionally pull out to slick his length with spit but then continue the brushing of his prostate. Galahad could feel his release building, a strain choked cry into the dirt as his cock shot a rope of release onto the ground. One Eye finished soon after, pulling out gently and pressing kisses to his lower back as he helped him lay on his side.

The three lay tangled together briefly, the cold night forcing them from the woods. They retired to the knights tent. Galahad lay in the middle as both Tristan and One Eye clung to him.

A few hours into their sleep Galahad woke to One Eye positioning him on his side as he pushed up against Galahad with his back against the silent man's furred chest. Galahad felt the man lift his leg and slide back into his hole. The knight had lost some of his stretch from before, and the burn that followed as he adjusted was exhiliarating. One Eye sucked kisses into his neck as he thrust into his tight heat, still wet from his earlier release. He wrapped his arms around Galahad holding him still until he finished. Tristan watched, their eyes adjusted to the dark, he slipped his tongue into Galahad’s mouth while the other man took him. It was more ecstasy than Galahad could contain, calling out for both them before he came for the third time that night. Tristan hugged Galahad close when One Eye slipped his limp cock from him.

Galahad turned to ask the silent man. “Are you going to leave again?” He couldn’t see One Eye’s response, only felt the feather soft kisses to the back of his neck.

Galahad turned back and kissed Tristan, saying to him, “Don’t you leave again, either.”

"Never, pup. You're mine."

***

 


End file.
